


Infinite

by ISeeAMivyShipperAndIFloorIt



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i’m considering making this a series but who knows, sort of fluff?, this is just a scene from the perks of being a wallflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeAMivyShipperAndIFloorIt/pseuds/ISeeAMivyShipperAndIFloorIt
Summary: Whizzer could only vaguely remember him and Marvin having dinner at Kings from earlier in the night. None of it seemed to matter now. All that seemed relevant was that Marvin was driving them aimlessly through the city in his truck, the most lovingly beat-up thing Whizzer had ever seen.





	Infinite

Whizzer could only vaguely remember him and Marvin having dinner at Kings from earlier in the night. None of it seemed to matter now. All that seemed relevant was that Marvin was driving them aimlessly through the city in his truck, the most lovingly beat-up thing Whizzer had ever seen. Whizzer thought about how many stories that truck had about them and their friends. The time they had all camped out in the bed of it, huddled together because of the small space and the chill of early Autumn creeping underneath their blankets. The time Marvin had backed into a pole, and freaked out the entire way home worried that his parents would lose it. The many, many times all four of them had stayed out well past curfew, sometimes until the sun started to rise. Whizzer’s sweet reminiscing reminded him that he was out more than an hour past his curfew, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. In fact, he really didn’t care about anything that had been eating him alive for who knows how long. Small things from his slightly slipping English grade to what seemed to be the elephant in the room, his unspoken but hopefully requited feelings towards Marvin. Nothing seemed important right now. In fact, this night didn’t feel real at all. Whizzer felt like he was in some lucid dream where nothing had true consequences, even though the logical side of his mind told him otherwise. If it weren’t for the soft music from the radio filling the truck, Whizzer would feel compelled to say something. Just to prove that this was actually happening. He was grateful for it, with him feeling like there was no consequences for his actions he could’ve very well said something that would stick with him in the morning. Whizzer let that thought pass by him, and continued to enjoy the moment he was living in that felt like forever. The moment was seemingly shattered by an unknown song coming on the tiny radio in Marvin’s center console. Whizzer shot Marvin a look, a second of silent understanding, as he slid open the rear window and Marvin turned up the volume on the radio as high as he could bear. This was something they had done countless times, but only when it was just the two of them. It felt too personal to share with their friends. As the truck entered a tunnel, Whizzer took a second to just breathe before he stood up in the bed. He raised his arms from his sides and let out a yell, releasing everything in his soul all at once. This time, this unnamed experience they shared felt different. Whizzer was overcome with the feeling that everything was going to work out, and that he and Marvin could take over the world if they really wanted to. He glanced through the open window at Marvin, seeing an obvious grin on his face. Whizzer felt like Marvin was feeling the exact same thing as him, and he let out another yell at the pure happiness he was feeling. No, not happiness.

He felt infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment absolutely any feedback i’ll cry


End file.
